Glee - New Beginnings Season 1
Season One of Glee - New Beginnings written by Nathan and Lily. The series will be a fan fiction of the popular musical/comedy television series, Glee. Originally created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk. Plot It's 2015 in William McKinley High School and junior student Rachel Berry wants to fill her high school years with nothing but success, however, When she busts her Glee Club teacher for paedophilia - She has to find a new willing teacher to take over the Glee Club. Cast Main Cast *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/22) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/22) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (0/22) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (0/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (0/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (0/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (0/22) *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico (0/22) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (0/22) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (0/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (0/22) Recurring Cast *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (0/22) *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (0/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (0/22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (0/22) *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry (0/22) *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero (0/22) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (0/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (0/22) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony (0/22) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (0/22) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (0/22) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (0/22) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (0/22) Guest Cast *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (0/22) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (0/22) *Robin Trocki as Jean Sylvester (0/22) Special Guest Cast *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday (0/22) *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (0/22) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (0/22) Warblers *Alex Mentzel as Brent James (0/22) *Austin Brue as Joe Samuels (0/22) *Curt Mega as Nick Carter (0/22) *Dominic Barnes as Trent Harpe (0/22) *Riker Lynch as Jeff Adams (0/22) *JP Dubée as Jared Michaels (0/22) *Jordan Ward as Evan Lawrence (0/22) *Mason Trueblood as Stephen White (0/22) *Max Wilcox as William Henderson (0/22) *Nick Fink as Nicholas Paige (0/22) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington (0/22) *Rilan Roppolo as Kyle Stevens (0/22) Episodes (EPISODE NAMES ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE) Major Events Upcoming Songs Solos *''Burn'' by Ellie Goulding. Sung by Rachel. *''Taking Chances'' by Celine Dion. Sung by Rachel. *''Diamonds'' by Rihanna. Sung by Santana. *''Put Your Records On'' by Corinne Bailey. Sung by Tina. Duets *''Barracuda'' by Heart. Sung by Tina and Finn. *''Piece Of My Heart'' by Janis Joplin. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *''Domino'' by Jessie J. Sung by Rachel and Santana. *''Titanium'' by David Guetta ft. Sia. Sung by Rachel and Tina. *''Dance With Me Tonight'' by Olly Murs. Sung by Artie and Mike. Trios *''Bang Bang'' by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. Sung by Santana, Quinn and Mercedes. Group Numbers *''The Mother We Share'' by CHVRCHES. Sung by Tina with New Directions. *''Carried Away'' by Passion Pit. Sung by Finn with New Directions. *''Viva La Vida'' by Coldplay. Sung by Will and New Directions. *''Where Is The Love?'' by The Black Eyed Peas. Sung by Artie, Mercedes, Puck and Finn with New Directions. *''Imagine'' by John Lennon. Sung by Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and Quinn. *''Toxic'' by Britney Spears. Sung by New Direction Girls. TBA *''A Little Love'' by Dionne Bromfield. Sung by TBA